<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Your Breath and Swallow Three Times by indistinct_echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930096">Hold Your Breath and Swallow Three Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo'>indistinct_echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Hand Jobs, Honestly the porn is the plot, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets the hiccups from giving Dan a blowjob. Dan helps him get rid of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Your Breath and Swallow Three Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan is heavy in Phil’s mouth and, even though they’ve been doing this together for years, the sensation always feels new. Phil closes his lips tighter around Dan’s cock and sucks hard.</p><p>Dan arches his back off the couch. Phil is on his knees beneath him, his focus only on the dick sliding into and out of his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the head, once, twice, and then pulls away completely. Dan whimpers. His legs are shaking on either side of Phil, and Phil puts a hand on each to hold them steady.</p><p>He presses into Dan’s thighs as he moves them farther apart; it’s one of the only places where he’s allowed to leave marks. Phil moves down to nip at the fragile skin of Dan’s perineum. He licks behind the base of Dan’s balls and presses gently with his fingernails into Dan’s thighs.</p><p>“More,” Dan grunts between heavy breaths. Phil digs his nails deeper, and Dan throws back his head with a groan.</p><p>Phil sucks on Dan’s balls and runs his tongue across them gently. Dan’s hands tighten in his hair. Phil turns to lick up the crease between Dan’s thigh and his groin. The taste is so overwhelmingly <em>Dan</em>. He gives the same treatment to the other side before turning back to Dan’s dick, flushed red and leaking.</p><p>He peppers kisses up the shaft agonizingly slowly. When Phil finally reaches the top, he brushes his tongue against the underside of the head. Dan gasps and jerks up into the air.</p><p>Phil takes the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth. He collects the salty drops of precum on his tongue and savors the taste. He licks over the head before flattening his tongue and taking Dan further.</p><p>He hollows his cheeks as he sinks down, twisting his head just the way Dan likes. He rakes his nails down Dan’s thighs in time with his ministrations. Dan’s barely-there breaths begin to match his rhythm.</p><p>Phil is impossibly hard, but that’s almost easy to ignore when Dan is writhing above him. Phil loves being able to take Dan apart with his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, fuck, yes…”</em>
</p><p>Phil diligently bobs his head. He tries to go faster, but there’s a limit to how quickly he can move when he can barely breathe. It doesn’t seem to matter much to Dan anyways.</p><p>
  <em>“Unnngh, that feels, feels – fuck – incredible…”</em>
</p><p>Phil returns his attention to the head of Dan’s dick, swirling his tongue over the top. He uses one hand to stroke Dan off where his mouth doesn’t cover. Dan, no longer being held in place, lurches forward into Phil’s mouth. His moans get louder.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, ahh, Phil!”</em>
</p><p>Dan doesn’t seem to be able to stop himself from thrusting into Phil. Phil sucks with more force and takes Dan in deeper. Dan’s hips snap forward at the same time, and Phil can feel Dan’s cock press against his throat. It’s unexpected, and Phil can sense the tears that start to form at the corners of his eyes. He looks up to blink them away, and, in the process, makes eye contact with Dan.</p><p>Dan’s face is flushed, his pupils are blown wide, and his shiny, swollen lips are parted in the tiniest “o” as he gasps with each thrust. It’s shouldn’t be possible to look this gorgeous during sex.</p><p>Phil pulls off Dan’s cock with a filthy, wet sound. He steadies himself and takes a deep breath. Letting his mouth drop open wider, he presses forward to take even more of Dan’s cock inside. He feels Dan hit the back of his throat and tries, tries, tries to relax his muscles until Dan can push past Phil’s reflexes with a groan.</p><p>Phil’s nose brushes the short hairs at the base of Dan’s cock when he takes Dan all the way. He pulls back just far enough that he can feel the nudge against his throat each time he sinks down.</p><p>Having Dan inside of him like this feels so <em>natural</em>. They fit together in a way that they’ve practiced to perfection, but each time still brings its own thrill. Phil doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of the feeling of Dan’s cock slipping past the tight ring of his lips onto his waiting tongue.</p><p>Dan stops thrusting, and his breaths begin to stutter. He stills, teetering at the edge of climax.</p><p>Phil sucks hard, hums around Dan’s cock still buried deep in his throat, and looks up at Dan through his eyelashes.</p><p>He comes.</p><p>Dan’s climax is loud with moans intermixed with swears and the shout of Phil’s name. Phil pulls away until he’s only sucking at the head so that he can taste Dan’s cum before he swallows. Dan’s hands in Phil’s hair pull a little too harshly, but Phil doesn’t mind. He continues to suck Dan through his orgasm and keeps Dan in his mouth until he feels him begin to soften. Phil licks his lips to catch any drops that had escaped from his open mouth.</p><p>Dan collapses against the couch, boneless.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he says, and Phil goes willingly. He leans forward and presses his mouth to Dan’s. He parts his lips so that Dan can taste himself when he teases his tongue into Phil’s mouth. It’s intimate and sensual and –</p><p>
  <em>“Hic!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Dan pulls back and looks at Phil quizzically.</p><p>“Did you just hiccup?”</p><p>Phil’s eyes are wide with shock and embarrassment.</p><p>“Um, yeah I – <em>hic</em> – did,” he says.</p><p>Dan huffs out a breathy laugh.</p><p>“I can’t believe you got the hiccups from giving me a blowjob.”</p><p>“Oi! Be grateful – <em>hic!</em>”</p><p>“Oh, I am,” Dan says in a sultry voice, “but it’s not every day that an unbelievably sexy man deep-throats me and then gets the most adorable hiccups afterwards.”</p><p>Phil’s immediate hiccup feels like both punctuation and proof.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Phil says fondly. He’s thankful for not interrupting himself with a hiccup and waits with hopeful anticipation to see if they’re gone for good.</p><p>They aren’t.</p><p>Phil sighs.</p><p>Dan laughs and weaves his fingers through Phil’s hair.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll go away soon,” he says. “What do you normally do to get rid of the hiccups?”</p><p>“I’ve always been told to hold my breath and then swallow a couple of times.”</p><p>“Ok,” Dan says, “want to try that?”</p><p>Phil shrugs and takes a deep breath. He tries to stay very still and closes his eyes to concentrate. He focuses on his breath, on expanding his lungs. He tries to sense his diaphragm, how it spasms each time he hiccups.</p><p>His concentration, however, is abruptly broken when he feels Dan’s hand wrap around his dick. He instinctively jumps.</p><p>“What’d you do that for?” Phil splutters. “I’ve got to concentrate.”</p><p>He hiccups again and gives Dan a pointed look.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>,” Dan says soothingly, “you can’t hold your breath if you’re speaking.” It’s almost patronizing in the best way.</p><p>“Can’t hold my breath if you’re wanking me off either,” Phil grumbles. He tries to hold his breath, nonetheless.</p><p>It’s a futile effort. Dan has started to squeeze up and down his cock with slow, measured strokes, and it’s not long before Phil’s gasping. He presses his lips together tightly, but Dan rubs his thumb over the glistening head, and Phil moans, expelling all the air in his chest at once.</p><p>Dan starts wanking him faster, and Phil hiccups between panted breaths. The look Dan gives him is equal parts smug and condescending.</p><p>“You’re not doing a very good job,” he says, twisting his hand over the head of Phil’s cock.</p><p>Phil whines.</p><p>“It’s like you aren’t even trying.”</p><p>Dan presses his thumb against the slit, and Phil cries out as his back arches.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he says weakly, letting his eyes flutter shut so that he can try to regain some semblance of composure.</p><p>Without warning, the warmth of Dan’s hand is gone. Phil whimpers and weakly rolls his hips upwards in search of friction. When he finds no relief for his hard, straining cock, he cracks open one eye.</p><p>Dan is just sitting there, watching. Phil glares at him in betrayal, but the emotion behind his expression is ruined by the tiniest hiccup that squeaks past his lips.</p><p>Dan raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“It seems you can’t hold your breath even when I’m <em>not</em> touching you.”</p><p>Phil groans. He sits back and tries to calmly hold his breath, but the silence is quickly broken by one hiccup and then another.</p><p>“You know,” Dan says in a low whisper, leaning close to Phil’s ear, “I can always help you.”</p><p>He nibbles at the lobe before pulling away.</p><p>Phil quirks his head to the side to look at Dan. He’s generally up for whatever Dan wants, so he nods with only the slightest bit of hesitation.</p><p>Dan reaches forward and wraps his hand around Phil’s dick. Phil pushes into him immediately. The friction is perfect. He starts fucking into the tunnel formed by Dan’s hand as Dan strokes him.</p><p>It takes a minute for Phil to notice that Dan is using his right hand instead of his left. It feels almost the same, his grip tight, hot, and slick with Phil’s precum.</p><p>It’s only when Dan’s left hand start reaching towards him that it all clicks.</p><p>Oh. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Dan lightly wraps his hand around Phil’s neck. The sound of Phil’s heartbeat pounds in his ears. Dan’s not even pressing down, but the sensation is almost enough to distract Phil from the delicious wet heat around his cock.</p><p>Dan curls one finger to press into the hollow at the base of Phil’s neck with his knuckle. It’s not actually obstructing Phil’s airway, but it takes Phil’s breath away just the same.</p><p>“There you go,” Dan whispers.</p><p>Dan tightens his hands, and the pressure around Phil’s neck and his dick intensifies. Arousal curls low in his gut.</p><p>Phil tips his head back with a moan, and Dan rubs up and down the newly exposed skin of Phil’s neck with his thumb. There’s nothing lubricating the area, so Dan’s thumb pulls lightly at Phil’s skin as he moves. Phil shudders – it’s like all of his nerves are on fire with the best kind of pleasure.</p><p>Dan stills and presses harshly against Phil’s pulse point. Phil’s heart beats rapidly in his chest, and he’s both excited and ashamed that Dan can feel his racing pulse beneath his fingertips. Phil knows his eyes are wild with this wonderful new sensation of Dan’s hand around his neck, a feeling that’s almost outweighed by the somewhat self-conscious shock of how much he enjoys it.</p><p>He’s completely breathless.</p><p>Phil squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the pressure building in his chest. He focuses on the steady twisting and tugging of his cock, and everything feels almost hazy. Tendrils of pleasure and longing play at the edges of his vision. He could lose himself in this feeling forever.</p><p>“Ready?” Dan asks, voice gruff.</p><p>Phil opens his eyes and does his best to convey his confusion with his expression.</p><p>“You need to swallow. Three times, okay? I’ll count you off.”</p><p>Phil groans, inadvertently letting any remaining air escape from his lungs. He makes sure to not take another breath, although he doesn’t think he’d be able to even if he tried. It’s exhilarating.</p><p>Dan tightens his hand, shifting upwards so that his index finger is pressing harshly against Phil’s Adam’s apple.</p><p>
  <em>Mmmmm.</em>
</p><p>“One,” Dan says.</p><p>Phil swallows against Dan’s finger, and his Adam’s apple pitches up. When it rolls down, he feels the obstruction of Dan’s finger, and <em>fuck,</em> that feels good.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>Phil swallows again, and, this time, his hips thrust up into Dan’s hand. Dan increases the pace of his strokes. Phil’s eyes are wide, and his mind is blank.</p><p>The pressure in his chest is so tight that it’s becoming unbearable.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Phil swallows. He suddenly seeing stars, and Dan removes the hand on Phil's neck.</p><p>It’s instant.</p><p>Phil comes with a gasped-out, silent cry.</p><p>He inhales a big breath, chest heaving, as his cum spurts in ropes over Dan’s fingers. The force of the orgasm feels electric, and it zings through him as he lets himself fall into bliss.</p><p>Phil moans as the pleasure overtakes him. His hips cant up hopelessly into Dan’s tight fist, trying to quicken the release. But it’s long and it’s slow and it’s so overwhelmingly perfect.</p><p>Phil’s almost caught his breath when he finally reaches the end of his orgasm, the last drops of cum trickling over the top of his dick. Dan wipes him off, but even his gentle hand is too much when he’s so sensitive. His eyes roll back with a groan.</p><p>Dan brings his fingers, covered in Phil’s cum, to his lips. Phil watches with hooded eyes as Dan sucks them clean, one at a time. Dan looks up and smiles when he notices Phil watching.</p><p>“You want a taste?” he asks.</p><p>Phil shakes his head. He isn’t sure that he’s regained the ability to speak just yet.</p><p>Dan keeps his gaze locked on Phil as he licks up the center of his palm. Phil can see the glisten of cum on Dan’s tongue, and, even though he’s fully spent, he feels a flicker of new desire.</p><p>He lets himself enjoy the feeling – sated and warm, with just a dash of longing. He feels the pattern of his heartbeat begin to even out.</p><p>Dan eventually breaks the silence.</p><p>“So, your hiccups seem to be gone,” he says.</p><p>Phil blinks with the realization. When he’s sure Dan is right, he smiles wide and cups Dan’s jaw, pulling him harshly into a kiss.</p><p>They interlock their lips, and Phil tastes the tang of himself in Dan's mouth. It’s messy, but it feels so personal, so intimate. They slowly work their tongues into each other’s mouths and kiss languidly.</p><p>When he finally pulls back, Phil licks the roof of his mouth, catching a few beads of his, or maybe Dan’s, cum on his tongue.</p><p>He pauses for a moment.</p><p>He bites his bottom lip and then blushes.</p><p>Phil can’t bring himself to meet Dan’s eyes as he reaches out for his hand. He brings it up to gently rest against his neck before looking up to see Dan’s reaction. His expression is full of surprise and maybe just tiniest bit of wonder.</p><p>Phil exhales.</p><p>And he swallows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi on <a href="https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/611159920302260224/hold-your-breath-and-swallow-three-times">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>